


Disciples (crenny fic)

by lilmysterion



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmysterion/pseuds/lilmysterion
Summary: "The smooth aura of pure child-like sweetness overwhelmed Craig, flashes of the angel tainted his mind, the quiet boy was falling in love."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay I was getting sad of all the angst so I started writing this kinda dumb thing cause these boys deserve love!!! This is also on wattpad if you prefer that layout.

Chapter 1

 

The spring time in the heavens above earth was by far Kenny's favorite thing about being dead. Any beautiful landscape imaginable was his to view. He lied on his back in the daisies, which were his favorite, waiting for another angel to call on him to do some good in the world.  
He always stayed in the areas above South Park, so he could watch over all of his childhood friends and protect them when they needed it, even if they had no idea he was there.  
Doe eyes fluttered open when Kenny felt his weight sinking into the ground below him, “Not again..” He growled, folding his arms and letting himself sink at increasing speeds until he was tumbling through the clouds. This happened often these days, the golden blonde would be sucked back to earth, like he never left, a fully functional human except for the fact he didn’t feel a thing when he hit the ground. He couldn’t use his angel powers either or go back up by choice when he involuntarily got sucked down.  
No one seemed to be able to see him while he was there no matter if he was “Angel Kenny” or “Falling out of the sky Kenny”.  
He only ever came back to the heavens when another fellow angel noticed he was missing and summoned him back up, sometimes it took days, other times minutes. It was quite boring and draining for him, watching the group of 3 he cared about so much not even aware of his presence, even when he was standing right beside them, trying to relive what it was like before he got sick. Kenny was surprised when he died and didn’t wake up the next day in his bed, but in fact up way above, where no living human has gone, and was told by the others around him he needed to stay. He was told the people of earth needed his help in this way. Kenny knew he was special, but never thought the answer to all of his powers was that he was angel, and maybe that wasn't just it, he still had a lot to learn. He snapped out of his melancholy thoughts when he saw his fall aim was directed towards none other then Craig- nice and boring just the way I like it- Tucker. Figuring he would fall right through him, he yawned, waiting to tumble into the cement.  
Craig halted his pace when he saw an approaching shadow get larger on the damp sidewalk in front of him, he turned his head of dark hair slowly, 

“What the hell-”

“WHAT THE FUCK” 

The both of them said in unison as the boy from the sky crashed into Craigs back with ferocious force, sending them both roughly rolling into the dark empty street, hot from the sun. Craig scrambled up and scowled at the pretty blonde.  
“Dude watch where you’re going- did you just jump me? Who are you?” Craig snapped, his icy stare penetrated Kenny’s soft gaze. The blonde took a minute to reply, he was in pure shock that let alone he made contact with another person, he couldn’t comprehend how he could SEE him as well. He wasn’t surprised Craig didn’t recognize him, they hadn't really interacted since a field trip when they were 10, and he died soon after that. Kenny had aged quite well 7 years later, looking nothing like the scrawny and band aid covered kid hidden by an orange parka many years ago.  
“Hey ASSHOLE answer me!” Craig roared, ears red, obviously embarrassed someone of Kenny’s size took him down. Figuring he wouldn’t believe him anyway, Kennys playful nature got the best of him, “I’m an angel, idiot.”  
Craig’s face settled to a calm state, “Ok,” he deadpanned, and turned around to continue on his path. Kenny shot up, nearly tripping over himself and caught up to Craig. “Dude I’m serious you’re the only one who can see me this is so cool dude there has to be a reason you can see me BRO I don’t even know what to say-” Kenny’s rambling and high cheerful voice pierced through the thin air, “Stop.” Craig sighed, rubbing his temples with his thumb and pointer finger, then continued, seeming to be talking to himself in a low voice, “I fucking hate the people in this town they’re all fucking insane.” He sighed again, “Get away from me right now before I put your ass back to the loony bin or wherever the fuck you came from-”

“CRAIG!” A familiar, bold voice came from his left. Eric, Kyle, and Stan stood across the street on the other side. They stared at each other for a minute before Kyle called out “Who the hell are yelling at?”  
Craig rolled his eyes as far back as he could and turned his head over to Kenny, who was leaning against a stop sign, smirking at him. “Do you guys know him?” Craig’s eyebrows furrowed as he shot a finger towards the stop sign.  
Kyle and Stan looked at each other, “Who?” They said quietly in unison. Eric let out a loud demeaning laugh, “Craig’s gone completely insane you guys, all that weed get to your head Craig?”  
Craig felt his stomach drop as he whipped his gaze back to Kenny, watching his eyes close and smirk grow bigger. The 3 boys turned, walked from Craig and talked amongst each other quietly, glancing back at him slightly before they disappeared into the distance.  
He winced slightly, now terrified, turning to the beaming blonde who still stood there smug as ever.  
“Told you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Craig squinted his eyes at Kenny, who began to blush under Craig's intense stare. An overconfidence act came when Kenny felt insecure, “like whatcha see?” He beamed at Craig, hoping the boy wouldn’t see through him, figuratively and literally. Craig darted his eyes around and made various slight faces, seeming to have a conversation with his own mind. After a long pause, Craig still convinced himself this wasn’t happening, he had issues with hallucinations from lack of sleep in the past, but none this real.   
Craig started to walk away, and Kenny followed, not saying anything with fear of having to leave, he didn’t want to be alone, not this time. Craig stopped and leaned against a tree and Kenny did the same.   
“What’s your name weirdo,” Craig mumbled, lighting a cigarette. “It's weirdo.” Kenny said dryly, falling onto his back in the grass, hoping someone up above had noticed he was missing. “I know you’re just in my head,” Craig broke the silence, unphased by his own strange declaration. Kenny thought before he spoke, wondering if maybe the dark haired boy was made up in HIS head. Kenny stood up, standing inches from Craig, beaming confidently at him. He had always thought Craig was a pretty boy, watching him whenever he visited the town to watch over Stan and Kyle. 

“Can we do something?” Kenny drug the sentence out in a whiney tone, “I don’t know when I’m able to go back to where I came from.”   
“You can follow me around.” Craig mumbled again, making his way towards Token, Clyde, and Tweek who were assumed to be meeting Craig at the little park they stopped at. Craig didn’t say anything about Kenny, seeing if the others would notice him, and they didn’t.   
The four boys dragged on in chatter about school and inside jokes, which made Kenny extremely bored, so he decided to entertain himself.   
Clyde was telling a very unimportant story like he always was, being the emotional cry baby he was known to be. Kenny stood up and stood behind Clyde, mocking his actions in a over dramatized manner. Craigs eyes moved beyond Clyde to Kenny, taking interest in Kenny sharade. 

“Seriously guys she’s like totally into me, she asked me to go to the mall with her!” Clyde folded his arms confidently.  
While Token and Tweek patted their fellow mate on the shoulder for getting a date, Kenny took this opportunity to bat his eyelashes and strike a feminine pose, “Oh Clyde! You’re the man of my dreams! Buy me shoes Clyde! I’m totally in it for the long nights of rom-coms you probably binge and cry at!” Kenny boomed, his voice rising high in pitch.   
To Craig’s surprise, he felt a smile forming and rising in size. Kenny’s smile grew big as he realized Craig had braces, AND he was making him laugh. The blonde loved making people smile, especially pretty boys.  
“Craig what’s so funny?” Clyde pouted, throwing his head back to see if anything was behind him. 

“Staying up all night on that DS is making you crazy again, Craig, AH!” Tweek grumbled in a fast, spastic state.  
Craigs face retired back to its boring state in a snap, trying to get rid of the fact that the boy was actually smiling at something this annoying kid had done.   
“Oh shit, I’m late to work!” The raven haired boy quickly grabbed his coat and quickly bolted the other direction, Kenny followed enthusiastically. 

“Wow, working man making money!” Kenny teased in a fake admirable tone, having to jog slightly as his short legs couldn’t keep up with Craig’s long strides.   
Craig smirked, slightly annoyed, “Shut up weirdo.” 

They arrived at the local grocery store where Craig worked behind the empty customer service desk, he liked the job because barely anyone came over there, nice and boring just the way he liked it.   
“How long do we have to staaay here,” Kenny whined. He threw his body dramatically on the floor. “As long as I fucking have to.” Craig mumbled, not looking at him to avoid people wondering who or what he was talking to.   
The warm hues from the setting sun rolled through the window and hit Craig in the face, illuminating dark blue eyes as they rolled slowly through the room and locked eyes with puppy brown ones. Kenny felt his stomach twist when the noirette blinked heavily and smirked, “Whatcha looking at blondie?” 

The golden beauty felt heat rising to his ears as he realized he in fact had been staring at the boys smooth skin and thick lashes.   
“I-” he started to say, but got cut off by a familiar ringing in his ears.   
“Shit. They’re calling me back up” he thought. Why was he suddenly feeling upset though? He has been waiting to leave all day!   
“Gotta go, Craigery.” The blonde said cheekily before he disappeared right before Craig’s eyes. 

“Wait what-” The lanky teen stood up quickly and darted his eyes in all directions. “What the fuck?” He hissed under his breath, then somberly looked up at the ceiling, praying to god that he wasn’t losing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Craig got home late, his eyes stung and he stumbled through the door, exhausted and lacking lots of hours of sleep.

He mumbled hello to his dad who was watching something on the living room tv before bursting into his room and collapsing on his bed. He sighed, face down into the pillow and before he could even think, he knocked out.

_Craig kicked the snow at his feet at a small boy in front of him, “Everyone’s fucking stupid I hate this school.” He growled angrily, cheeks heating up with embarrassment. “It’s cool dude just don’t flip off the teacher and maybe they won’t get onto ya’ so hard.” Cheered a band aid covered child muffled by an orange parka. “You know the only people who can understand what you’re saying half the time is your stupid friends.”_ _The blue boy muttered out of defense, he could understand him clearly._

_The boy ripped his hood down, exposing blonde messy hair and freckled cheeks, “I SAID-” The blonde was interrupted by a truck spinning out of control on the road and smashing him into the nearby abandoned phone booth. Craig winced as he heard the boys body snap._

“No.. no no” Craig murmured in sleep, trying to shake himself awake but to no avail.

_The dark haired child sprinted in the direction of his house, his guinea pig had gone missing and had been out all afternoon looking for it. The sun was starting to set and he knew how upset his parents would be at him for being gone this amount of time with no warning. He skidded across the sidewalk, taking a sharp turn and immediately crashed into someone heading the opposite direction. “WATCH IT! YOU ALMOST MADE ME DROP BUBBLES!” Shouted a high voice, cracking from overuse._

_Craig stood up and was met with one of his schoolmates. He looked unwell, prominent bags under his eyes he lacked complexion. “That’s my guinea pig” Craig said monotonically, holding out his hands for the small animal in the blondes arms. “Oh Bubbles is yours?” The smaller child gladly handed it over to the other, immediately bursting into a coughing fit and hiding his face in his sweatshirt. “It’s Stripe.”_

Craig began to sweat in his sleep, he fidgeted uncomfortably.

_The swings creaked as the two eleven year olds rocked back and forth. A slightly chubby child with dark brown hair glanced at the group of 3, huddled in a corner, isolated from everyone. “Clyde, what’s up with them?” Craig eyed the group. “Their friend died,” Clyde mumbled, pursing his lips and looking to the ground. “Which one..” The blue eyed boy gulped, afraid of the answer. “Kenny.”_

The noirette shot his eyes open, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, he choked out. “Your name is Kenny..”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for having this chapter short and a long update time! I got a job and they had me working long shifts and then my car broke lol and then i had to use my remaining time for school but i work very little this week so I will have the next super long chapter up tomorrow! thanks so much for reading i love my baby angel boys :) :)

Craig leaned and rested his forehead on his bathroom mirror, staring into his own deep set blue eyes. He sighed, glancing at the clock and throwing his chullow over his head. He knew he was running late to school, but he didn’t care, he drug his feet on the ground making as much noise as possible. He didn’t sleep a second after he has woken up in the middle of the night, the thought of the dead boy coming back in his thoughts to haunt him made him sick. He thought, convinced himself it was his mind playing tricks on him for not processing the death of someone that he saw nearly every day.  
The sulky teen slipped through the doors just 3 minutes before class and threw all of his weight into his desk chair. Clyde whipped around, chubby cheeks pink from the wind outside. Craig laid his chin in his crossed arms across the table, rolling his eyes up to meet Clyde’s.  
“Are you high?” The brunette asked, raising his eyebrows.  
Craig rubbed his swollen eyes, making them even more red, “Unfortunately not.”  
Clyde bit his lower lip nervously, scared of Craig’s quick anger and decided not to question him at this time. 

 

Eventually the bell rang and the class scurried out, bored out of their minds. Craig walked side by side with Clyde, hearing him babble but not paying much attention. His eyes began to go out of focus and his thought’s took over him.  
“Why does my mind always play cruel tricks on me?”  
“What if it was real?”  
“What if it WASN’T, that’s your one way ticket to the loony bin.” 

The day drug on just like that, everything in a slow constant boring lull of paranoid thoughts. He missed Kenny’s company, whether it was real or it wasn’t, Kenny had made him smile TWICE in one day which is rare. Kenny annoyed him as well, but at the same time he didn’t mind it, the company was something new, something other than the boring and draining routine he repeated day by day. Same people same town same words same EVERYTHING, it drove him insane, literally.  
Craig never wanted to admit he was very lonely, he didn’t want to sound emotionally weak, though there was nothing wrong with feeling lonely. He just didn’t want to ruin his own image of himself, which he had been building since early middle school.  
Don’t get him wrong, he loved his friend’s with every inch he could possibly express. Something was missing though, he didn’t feel empty or alone when the bouncy blonde was constantly showering him with attention and odd surprises. 

 

When the day ended, the blue boy had taken his mind off of his inevitable loneliness and had a nice back and forth with Clyde about how they were gonna beat each other in Smash.  
“Dude, I can kick your ass as MetaKnight ON MY LIFE I swear!” Clyde's green eyes squinted in determination as his voice rose to an obnoxious volume.  
Craig jokingly looked around, “Might not wanna do that” he muttered as he took a few steps away from Clyde, “I’m not dying with you.”  
He continued, “Hey remember that time-” 

Blue eyes shot open as they saw a flash of orange in their peripheral vision. Craig stopped, his body froze, his stomach sank and twisted with fear and excitement. He knew what was happening. He felt like throwing up, he had no idea what to do.  
“Craig?” Clyde asked from behind him softly.  
The dark haired boy whipped around as fast as he could, swallowing back his adrenaline. 

“Hey there stranger!” Greeted the familiar golden blonde, sun tanned skin glowing in the warm light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not very proud of this one lol but the story has to move along SOMEHOW, cant just jump from one big point to another, thanks for ur timeeeee

“Hey..” Craig said softly, a goofy relieved smile creeped across his face.

“Hey?” Clyde scrunched his features, confused.

“Sorry, I’m just really tired.” Craig defended, spinning around to walk with Clyde not before giving Kenny a ‘come on’ glance. Kenny walked alongside Craig, sticking very close to his side, but Craig didn’t mind at all. He liked watching Craig and Clyde playfully bicker back and forth. “Bye loser!” Craig called as he turned to walk his way home and Clyde made his way into his own house. It was silent a minute between the blonde and his quiet companion, but not uncomfortable.

The two stopped at Starks Pond and Craig threw himself on a bench, laying his back across the entire thing. The golden boy stood over him, brown eyes blinking with curiosity. “Where you been?” The noirette asked, squinting his eyes at the pretty boy above him. Kenny pointed at the sky, “That's my home” he said softly. “You fall out of the sky again?” Craig inquired, feeling a smile tug at his lips.

“I came down voluntarily this time.” Kenny said with an awkward tone, a small blush rising to his face. Craig raised his eyebrows, “oh?” Craig thought Kenny did look different. The orange hues of the sun seemed to follow and feed into him, setting a sweet and warm aura coming off the boy. His light brown eyes almost as gold as the big star in the sky, softly gazing at the dimly lit Craig laying on the bench. Craig felt a twist in his stomach, he wasn’t that well at identifying feelings, but he swallowed back whatever bothered him. _“Maybe he really is who he says he is._ ” He thought, continuing to wait for Kenny’s reply.

“Yeah, I get bored up there sometimes.” The orange boy mumbled, not completely lying. The two were silent a bit longer, Craig sat up and moved over a bit, letting the other sit next to him.

“Kenny,” He said softly, waiting to see if his predictions were correct. Kenny beamed, flashing a striking smile at Craig,

“How do you know my name?”

“Dude I like.. Had this dream…” Craig started. Kenny furrowed his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

“Dude I saw you die.. Like more than once.. You found my guinea pig and my rude ass didn’t say thank you. You talked to me when ever my friends would ignore me. That stuff really happened though, except you only died once.” His eyes stayed focused on the lake in front of him.

“Incorrect,” Kenny chirped, still beaming.

“About what?” Craig snapped, feeling embarrassed that he had spilled all of that. “I used to die all the time, and no one would remember, I know it sounds cool but it was the worst fucking thing in the entire world.” The blonde sighed, throwing his head back.

Craig looked at him with a puzzled expression. Kenny shot his head back up, dropping his jaw in an irritated matter. “Oh great you don’t believe me either.” Craig opened his mouth to argue, but couldn’t find the right words.

Kenny folded his arms and slumped down, throwing his hood over his head.

“Do you remember the first time we actually talked?” Craig broke the silence.

“No.” Kenny pouted, muffling his speech by zipping his jacket over his mouth. He never thought the two had interacted very much during his childhood.

“We were like 9, and I had detention because I flipped off Garrison, and so did you because you hid your porno mags in the library, and I was like ‘damn I hate this shit’ and you were like ‘yeah life’s a beach am I right’ and pointed to my shirt that had a wave on it and you thought that shit was really funny and it wasn’t.” Craig deadpanned, half lidded blue eyes glaring at the hooded angel.

Kenny rolled his eyes over to the stagnant boy, he tried to keep a straight face. Craig leaned over and yanked his hood down, Kenny started to smile but covered his mouth with his hand but eventually gave into himself and let out a loud laugh.

“Do you remember that?” Craig inquired.

“No.”

“Then we’re even.” Kenny noticed the setting sun and jumped off the bench quickly.

“Ah, shit I gotta be back before they notice I’m gone.” Craig frowned, unable to hold back his negative reaction. The angel stood straight up with his arms folded, closing his eyes to concentrate.

“Goodbye Craig, see you in another life, I have to get back to the mothership.” He said in an over dramatic tone.

“You're so stupi-” the dark haired teen stopped, he watched as the ground lit up underneath Kenny, he levitated about a foot off the ground, his skin glowed against the setting sun and his hair developed a sparkle to it’s gold silkiness. “Woah..” He finished.

“It’s so hard to say goodbye,” Kenny feigned wiping a tear away, “It seems like just yesterda-” In an instant, the ground lost all light, his skin and aura turned gray and dull, and the once golden boy crashed into the ground.

“Fuck, seriously?” He screamed at the sky. “Dude what happened?” Craig asked, laughing a little. “I’ll explain later.. That shit took all my energy out..  My head hurts.." Kenny groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

 

Craig sighed, "come on."


End file.
